


The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage

by ILikeItLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Punk Harry, good boy louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeItLarry/pseuds/ILikeItLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is that all around good boy. He has the grades and behavior to prove it. Harry Styles wants to help him step out of his comfort zone. </p><p>//Title is from Panic At The Disco's album A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. It is also based on the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage

//This song is dedicated to teenagers being raised to high expectations that are too high, making them tense. It's for the kids who need to let loose and have fun.//

 

Louis was the golden boy out of his siblings. He was the one who got accepted to a prestigious high school, the top in the school. He was the child who got an early acceptance to Harvard (he's leaving to Harvard in a few months time.) Louis even played soccer perfectly, earning another scholarship to five other schools, only accepting the one to Harvard. 

Louis was the type of kid to be top of his class. His grades were the best and equivalent to his behavior. He was the perfect child. 

Of course, he wasn't born a perfect child. His parents formed him to be the perfect child. Mrs. Tomlinson was a strict, but loving single mother. She wanted Louis to succeed in life just as much as she wanted to breathe. Mrs. Tomlinson pushed Louis to be the best and to be her perfect son. 

Louis never even sniffed a glass of wine, let alone drink shitty beer at a shitty party with shitty people. Louis never had time for friends, practicing the violin and soccer and studying always busied him. 

His mother always told him to put education before anyone. That was what Louis did. 

Until Louis met a certain gorgeous green-eyed bad boy named Harry Edward Styles. 

Harry had the tattoos. The long floppy hair (Mrs. Tomlinson called it hippie hair.) Harry had the jet-black motorcycle to go with his leather jacket. 

Louis' mom always made a 'tsk' sound when ever she saw Harry Styles pass by the house with his motorcycle. She always said, "He will never amount to a damn thing, pardon my French." 

Louis' heart always ached at her disapproval of Harry. He knew he would never go after Harry anyways. They live two completely different life styles. 

 

"Hey, Niall." Louis says to his lab partner. It was the last period of the day and Louis didn't want to go back home. To a home of more books and more homework. 

"Hey, Louis." Niall nods his head. Niall was the type of lab partner that left all the work to Louis. Louis really didn't mind though, he knew his grade would have dropped if he ever let Niall do any work. The most work Niall would do was staple papers and write their names down. How Niall got into this type of school, Louis has no idea. 

Louis hung onto every word that Mr. Hammer preached, basically memorizing everything and writing it all down once he was finished. 

Louis wasn't gifted. At least he didn't seem to think so. Louis just worked harder than most. 

 

"Class dismissed, have a great weekend kids." Mr. Hammer said.

Louis heard everyone begin to talk about their plans for the weekend as he walked the hallways. Friday's always made Louis feel alone. Alone is what Louis hated to be. Alone has also gave Louis time to study up and build himself up. So Louis can't complain. 

Someone grabs Louis' shoulder, preventing him from walking any further. 

"Excuse me?" Louis questions as he turns to face the human barricade. His day couldn't have gotten any worse than in this moment. 

"Louis, right?" Harry Edward Styles questions as he toys with his lip ring. Really? A lip ring? When did he get this? Who even let him enter the building with it hanging from his lip? 

"Yes." Louis nods a clipped, short nod. His thought process seems to have become slower because he can't find his thoughts anywhere. 

"What are you doing this weekend?" Harry begins to walk so Louis follows. 

"Studying, why do you ask?" Louis looks up at Harry, noticing that Harry is wearing the least amount of eye liner. And Louis' breath gets caught. 

"Come to a party with me," Harry stops in his tracks, "please?" 

"So I can be your one night stand? No, thanks, I do not surround myself around people of your nature, Harry Edward Styles." Louis slightly blushes because Harry really does smell good and Louis can't help but to inhale deeply with every aching breath. 

"Harry Edward Styles?" Harry chuckles deeply, amused. 

"That's your name, is it not?" Louis looks offended. 

"You know what I think?" Harry asks as he leans in close, his lips touching the tip of Louis' right ear. 

"What do you think, Harold?" Louis asks as he tries to keep his heart rate at bay. 

"I think you need to relax and have a little fun." Harry distant a himself slightly away from Louis. 

"Do you know what I think?" Louis scoffs, trying to act as if didn't have an affect on him. 

"What do you think?" Harry raises a pierced eye brow. 

"I think that people like you will never lead a successful life. I think you will be stuck here, unemployed, living with your mother until you inherit the least bit from you great great aunt; whom you have never met." And maybe that was a little extreme. 

"Ouch." Harry grabs his heart in mock pain. 

"Now, Harry Edward Styles, if you'll kindly excuse me I will be on my way." Louis tries to push past Harry, only failing miserably. 

"No." 

"What do you mean 'no'? Harold, get out of my way, please." Louis feels defeated he can't possibly move Harry himself, he's too weak compared to Harry. 

"It's cute that even when you're pissed off, you still have manners." Harry teases. 

"That is because my mother raised me correctly, now excuse me."

"On one condition, Louis Tomlinson, you have to go to the party to me."

Louis contemplates it. He can just ditch Harry, say he will go, and then not. 

"What game are you playing?" Louis whispers, almost inaudible. 

"No games." Harry seems sincere, but that could just be his facade. 

"Pick me up at eight. Park a block away. I don't want my mother to see your hood-rat mobile." Louis looks Harry up and down, taking in Harry. 

"What's your address?"

"Figure it out." Louis walks away feeling very self-accomplished. 

 

"What took so long, was there traffic?" Mrs. Tomlinson questions Louis. Louis is usually at home by 3:45 --sharp. Today he arrived home at 4:15, mostly due to Harry interrupting him. 

"Yeah." if Louis says anything about his and Harry's conversation, Mrs. Tomlinson would literally be in cardiac arrest. 

"Excuse me, what?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Louis corrects himself. 

 

Louis hears a slight knock at his bedroom window. At first Louis thinks it must be a bird. But then he hears it again not even a minute later. He chooses to ignore it. 

Then Louis is shocked to see a lanky body climb his way into his room. 

"Harry Edward Styles, how did you even manage to climb up my house and into my bedroom?" Louis asks, he's blushing. "I could have been indecent, have some manners! Did your mother ever teach you any?" 

"Ssshh!" Harry puts his index finger to his smirking mouth. 

"Oh, you're smug about this? Sneaking into my house is a felon. I could charge you." Louis says much quieter. 

"You wouldn't." Harry smiles sweetly. 

"Don't test me, Styles." Louis crosses his arms across his chest. 

"Get dressed, we're going to a party." Harry goes into Louis' closet, picking out Louis' outfit, "The fuck are you? A nun? You only own Peter Pan collared shirts and khakis."

"Language! And those are just for school clothes, my other clothes are kept in that drawer." 

"Now we're talking." Harry pulls out a white shirt with the word 'why' written across it in black, then completely rips of the sleeves. Louis is fuming. 

"Have you any idea how much that was priced? That was literally fifty dollars! A gift from my grandmother!" Louis holds the shirt in his hand, examining the damage Harry caused. 

"It looks much better. You'll thank me soon." Harry passes Louis and grabs a pair black skinny jeans that his mother tried to make him throw out a few months back. His excuse was that he would never find a use for them anyways. 

Louis hears a tearing sound and his head almost falls off at how fast he turned his neck. 

"Why?" Louis groans. Harry had torn holes into Louis' jeans. 

"You'll thank me." Harry waves a hand at Louis. 

"No, I never will."

"Have some fucking fun for once."

 

Once everything was done, Harry climbed out the window. 

"Jump!" Harry calls. Louis looks down at Harry from his bedroom window. Louis could either shut his window and lock it to stay home and study and forget this ever happened or he could jump (possibly break his arm) and go out with Harry. 

Louis looks back at his bedroom door, it's locked. He could really get into big trouble. It's not like his mom will ever notice. She might. She could. She will. 

Louis takes a deep breath and jumps, gently falling into Harry's arms. Harry catches Louis smoothly, holding on tightly to Louis. Harry holds Louis for longer than necessary. 

This could either be a big mistake or the best night Louis has ever had. 

 

When Louis and Harry begin to leave the neighborhood, Louis asks a question that has been nagging him, "Where is the party?"

"On the other side of town." Harry shouts of the wind. 

"Harry Edward Styles!" Louis squeezes tighter onto Harry as they make a sharp turn. 

 

Harry stops at a gas station that Louis has never seen before, must be in the less fortunate side. 

"Can you hurry up, I feel slightly uncomfortable." Louis wraps his arms across his body, it's chilly and Louis didn't bring a sweater. Unexpectedly, Harry wraps his black leather jacket onto Louis. Louis blushes, keeping his face down.

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up. I already have jacket underneath anyways." Harry interrupts Louis, "You should let loose. No one will mug you out here." 

"How do you know that?" 

"The world isn't as bad as what you were taught, Louis. In fact it's better than what you've experienced." Harry winks. 

"You have no idea what I have and have not experienced." Louis protests. 

"I know you haven't experienced much from what I saw in your closet." Harry teases.

"Haha, very funny, Harold." 

Harry rolls his eyes, "There is more to life than an education and a career. There is beer, great sex, and people." 

"I would much rather live a successful life." 

"Guess what?" Harry asks, almost pitifully. 

"What is it this time?"

"You are no better than me and I can prove it." Harry says, his eyes shining with what seems to be hurt and Louis feels like terrible person. 

Louis' pride gets the best of him, "Prove it, Harold."

"You are not worth the time or the energy, Louis Tomlinson." Harry pays for the gas and gets back on the bike. 

 

Almost three hours has gone by until they stop in the middle of no where. There's a small abandoned-like house surrounded by tall thin trees. There's loud indie-rock music playing from the house and multi-colored light poking through the boarded up windows. 

When Harry gets off the bike, Louis follows and clings onto Harry's side. Louis is nervous because he doesn't know what awaits them. Sure Louis has seen parties taking place in a movie, but those must be completely fictional.

"Are you scared?" Harry whispers to Louis, not in a teasing way, but in a genuine concerned manor. 

"A tiny bit... I have never been to a party." Louis admits and squeezes Harry's arm tighter. 

Harry guides Louis to the front door, opening and almost immediately got greeted by handfuls of people. 

"Who's the stud, H?" "He's a cutie!" "You guys are cute together!" "Guess who's getting laid tonight! Harry!" 

Those were a few phrases Louis had heard and blushed completely. 

Inside the house, the wooden floor boards were rotting and the house reeked of booze and weed. Everyone was dancing and if not, they were making out. Boys with girls. Girls with girls. Guys with guys. It was a frenzy. 

"Loosen up." Harry whispers to Louis just loud enough for only Louis to hear. 

"I can't." Louis tenses up, squeezing Harry harder. 

Harry led Louis to a quieter room with kissing sounds coming from every which way, where the beer was kept. 

"Drink this, it will make you feel more relaxed." Harry hand Louis a red cup filled with the poison Louis was always told to never drink. 

This was the shitty party with the shitty beer and the shitty people. 

Louis hesitantly takes the cup from Harry's hand, slowly bringing it to his lips. He drinks it all down, the sting from the alcohol making him choke slightly. It a new feel, an interesting touch. Louis has Harry poor him another glass. And another. And another. And another.

Louis lets go for the first time. 

"I'm a shitty person who drinks the shitty beer at the shitty party now, Harry Styles." Louis slurs out to Harry. 

"You are." Harry laughs. More like fucking giggles and if that isn't cute, Louis doesn't know what is. 

"I'm just like you. Except you're much better looking Harry. You look so cool. So interesting. Really, a true work of art." Louis is drunk, but still has that intelligent touch. 

An indie rock song that Louis doesn't recognize, but Harry seems to, begins to play. Harry closes his eyes, swaying slightly. 

"Let's dance." Harry smiles gently. 

"I don't know how." Louis slurs, but can somewhat comprehend what he can and cannot do. 

"It's easy." Harry pulls Louis out to the rest of the crowd. 

"I can't."

"Swing your hips a little." Harry grabs Louis' hips and moves them to the beat. "Good, now we're making some progress." Harry lets go of Louis' hips and Louis is moving by himself. 

"Tap your feet to the beat." Harry instructs. 

Louis is moving in full swing, letting go amid his thoughts and living in the present. He even begins to grind on Harry, almost purposely trying to get a reaction from Harry. 

They dance until the song is over. 

"What was it that you said, Harold? Life is about the great beer, check. The great people," Louis looks around at the group of people they're all so different and their own characters, "check... Oh and the great sex... no checks there." Louis grabs Harry's hand and runs carelessly to the nearest room. 

"What are we doing, Lou?" Harry asks his words slurred together, barely comprehensible.

"I want to care less," Louis brings Harry close, "you should too."

Harry smiles goofily. 

Louis, the golden boy, kisses Harry, the bad boy. 

It's passionate and intense. It's what Louis had been missing out on. This is what was off limits to him. That's what made it so much more meaningful because he had finally stopped thinking about the future and starting living in the now. 

Louis knots his fingers into Harry's messy curly hair. It's greasy and dirty, but Louis loves it anyways. Louis brings Harry as close as two people can possibly get. And that's pretty close. 

Harry slides his hands in the inside of Louis' jeans, lightly grabbing Louis' bare bottom. 

Louis has never felt that sensation. It only goes to show that he missed out on a life without experience. 

"You're something else." Harry whispers. 

"I haven't figured you out yet, Harry."

"Are you scared?" Harry asks, certain of the answer that was soon to come. 

"Absolutely." 

"Good." he says as he kisses Louis' neck gently. 

Louis kisses Harry hard, loving the way his lip ring clings at his teeth. He slides his small hand into the front of Harry's jeans, grabbing Harry's pulsing member. "You can't be serious." Louis laughs. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, his voice full of concern. 

"Your dick is pierced." Louis squeezes at the head, where the piercing lies, omitting a moan from Harry.

"Do you like it?" Harry bites his lip as he grinds into Louis' warm, soft hand. 

"It's hot." Louis unbottons Harry's jeans and hesitates before slipping them off of the taller boy. He's so big and obviously thick and he's not even completely hard yet. 

"If you don't want to do this, I-"

"Tell me what to do." Louis stops Harry from finishing his irrelevant 'if you're not ready speech.'

"I want you to put my cock in your mouth." Harry grabs at Louis' hair as he slides Harry's cock into his warm mouth. "No teeth." 

Louis tries his best to keep the teeth away from Harry's cock, but it gets harder to do so as Harry starting bucking his hips gentley into Louis' mouth. 

"Use your tongue... Oh fuck." Harry moans as Louis is doing what he is told perfectly. 

Louis lifts up from sucking cock and whispers, "I want to be your bad boy." 

Harry tilts his head back and let's out a loud whimper at the words Louis said. "Lick my head like a puppy... You're such a bad boy, Louis." 

Louis starts bobbing his head on Harry's dick, twisting and turning his hand at the base of the flushed cock and making sure to nibble on the dick piercing. "Fuck yeah, oh shit." Harry moans consistently through it all, encouraging Louis. 

Harry does something that took Louis by surprise, he takes a strong hold of Louis' hair and forcefully pushes Louis' head down on his cock, erupting muffled coughs from Louis. Louis' face is turning red and tears start forming at the corner of his eyes. Louis is still trying to lick at the cock choking him, trying to please Harry. The ring is hitting the back of his throat perfectly.

"Taking cock so fucking well." Harry is continuing to hold Louis there as he fucks up a few times. He pulls Louis off, confusing poor innocent Louis. 

"Want to fuck me?" Harry says while he licks at his lip ring. 

Louis looks down at his own throbbing cock, "No." Louis sits on Harry's lap. "I want you to fuck me." Louis leans down to give Harry a quick kiss. Harry reaches for his jeans. 

"I don't have any condoms." Harry says, disappointment setting in. 

"I want to be free tonight. Let's forget about the condom."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks as he twists a strand of Louis' hair. 

"Fuck it."

"Hands and knees." Harry says and the dominance that Harry is portraying is arousing Louis to the point he might come from the sound of authority. 

Louis does as told. "Spread your cheeks, Lou." Louis holds his ass open, showing off his virgin hole. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" Louis nods a 'yes.'

"Then this should be easy." Harry whispers as he dips down to lick a long stripe down Louis' hole. Louis hadn't expected how enticing that would feel so his body shudders in pleasure. "Such a bad boy." 

Harry circles his tongue around the entrance, earning a heavy sighs from Louis. He pokes his tongue in, curling it at soon as his tongue exits, creating soft a sensation. As he's licking in the hole, he adds a long he finger finger. Soon enough he has two. "You taste so good, babe." He says as he licks one last stripe up his hole. Louis presses back onto Harry's tongue a final time. 

Harry adjusts the tip of his cock at Louis' entrance so it's slightly roughing Louis' hole. "Are you ready? It's going to hurt, but it will get better."

"I'm ready." Louis says, his voice sobered. 

Harry presses his head in and let's it rest there for a moment, and pushes in roughly. Louis lets out a loud cry at the sudden intrusion. "Are you okay?" Harry rubs at the small of Louis' back soothingly.

Louis takes a while to respond, "Move."

Harry slowly moves out and pushes in gently, careful not to move too much. 

"You can move more." 

Harry goes a little faster. "Fuck." Louis breathes as his nerve was hit gently. Harry took that as a sign and fucked in a little harder. 

"Fuck me." Louis moans as he pushes back onto Harry's cock. 

"So fucking tight on my cock, babe." Harry's balls hit Louis ass with a faint noise. 

"Keep talking like that." Louis says as he pushes back harder. 

"You like that?" Harry asks as he smacks Louis' ass, "you look so great on my cock." He grabs Louis' hips and pulls him on his dick harder. 

"Harder." Louis whimpers as he feels the piercing hitting him in the right place.

Louis rests on his forearms, leaving his ass in the air and Harry soon follows and press his body against Louis. 

Harry is fucking hard into Louis, his thrusts become sloppier and less consistent until he says "fuck, going to come." 

Louis is the first to come and he lays completely still, waiting for Harry to finish. 

"Louis, fuck." Harry says as he finishes, coming inside of Louis. 

Harry pulls out gently and lays next to Louis and touches a finger to Louis' sensitive hole. He brings up to Louis, "Thought you might want to try it." 

Louis sucks at the finger and makes a confused face, "Every porno I have ever seen made come seem like the best thing in the world. What the hell."

"That was my first reaction too, you'll learn to love it." Harry lays an arm around Louis, bringing him closer.

"I'm okay if this is a one night stand." Louis sighs contently. 

"Are you okay if it's not?" Harry kisses Louis' nose

"I'd be more than okay, Harry."

Louis woke up with sweat on his forehead and dirt on his feet and sixty missed calls and texts from his mother and sisters. 

Did he really care? He Really didn't. 

Louis just grabbed onto Harry's waist tighter and pressed his face against Harry's bare back. 

"Great sex... check." Harry whispers, his voice deep and beautiful. 

Louis laughs, feeling overjoyed "A definite check," Louis presses a kiss to Harry's back. 

Harry turns around and kisses Louis' forehead, his piercing poking at Louis' temple. 

"Did you have fun?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah. I really did, thank you, Harry." Louis kisses Harry's chest softly. 

Harry twirls a piece of Louis' hair. 

"I got accepted to Harvard." Harry yawns. 

Louis sits straight up, "Excuse me?"

"I may look like a dirtbag, but I am not a dumb ass. Next year I'm going to Harvard with a full scholarship." Harry smiles wide. 

"I-"

"Thought I was going to go no where in life?" Harry begins to laugh, not offended at all. "Many people judge the way I look. They think I'm a street kid with nothing in life. In reality, I'm just a smart kid who knows how to have fun." Harry shrugs. 

"I'm so sorry for being a terrible person to you. For saying those things to you. I'm so sorry, Harry." Louis rests his face in his hands. 

Harry grabs each hand and places a kiss on both of them. 

"I'm sorry you thought you were going to end up as a one night stand. There, now we both apologized. We are even." Harry shrugs carelessly. 

"I'm glad you were my first." Louis blushes. 

"Me too." Harry says because really, being a virgin was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

 

A few hours later on the road, Louis read sign that said "COUNTY FAIR NEXT EXIT."

"Let's go to that!" Louis shouts over the wind. 

"Are you sure?"

"Who gives a fuck!"

 

Louis spent the rest of the weekend traveling with Harry around the state. When Louis got home on Monday, his mom almost killed him with her death glare. 

She didn't know what to do. It's not like she has ever punished Louis for being a terrible child. It never happened. So it didn't happen. 

One night for dinner, Louis told Mrs. Tomlinson that he wanted to bring his new boyfriend over for dinner and she was thrilled. 

"The door!" One of Louis' sister calls. 

"It must be him!" Mrs. Tomlinson claps her hands repeatedly and runs to the front door. 

"Hello, Mrs. Tomlinson, you look amazing tonight." Harry hands her bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers. 

"Louis William Tomlinson!" She screams.

"Mother, this is my boyfriend, Harry Edward Styles." Louis runs to the door, pulling Harry into the house. 

"This is a joke." 

"It really isn't, ma'am." Harry grabs Louis' hand. 

"Oh dear God." She grabs at her chest. 

That was the night Mrs. Tomlinson was introduced to Harry. 

She didn't approve of Harry and even threatened to kick Louis out. 

Louis really didn't a shit anymore. Louis knew that if he was ever kicked out, that Harry would always be there. 

Louis doesn't really know when he fell in love with Harry. All Louis knew is that he didn't care as long as he had Harry with him. 

//Some lyrics made their appearance in this AU one shot. I had to. It had to be done.//

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! I love constructive criticism. And if there's a song you would like me to turn into a Larry One Shot, please leave the title in the comments:) thank you for reading!!!


End file.
